A Mark Fit For A King
by LeonJaqu
Summary: slight rape/Oneshot/ Ichigo passes out in his room, only to awaken in his inner world. He faces Hichigo. With in moments the two are fighting each other. The fighting ends fast with Hichigo pinning Ichigo. Hichigo then talks of punishing his King.


**Title:** A mark fit for a King. {One Shot}  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ogichi x Ichigo  
><strong>By:<strong> Me, Keita the Prince.  
><strong>Copyrights:<strong> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.  
>any likeness is merely coincidence!<p>

~~~ **Author's Note:** Sorry a head of time if my English is bad. I appreciate any language help :3 So long as your nice on it... I have trouble with then and than, where, were, their and there, your and you're, but I'm working on it. Fair warning. ~~~

It was winter already. He wondered alone still. Carrying the weight on his shoulders. He was a substitute shinigami. He did whatever he could to protect his friends. Even loosing himself to the inner demon. His inner hollow. Ichigo paused and looked over the edge of the cliff with little thought in mind about how it all could end by a slip up. He peered down at the moving city bellow. He didn't know why he decided to venture this far, he just did. He moved his dark gaze else where. To the trees that moved in the gentle wind. He felt himself frowning and that bothered him even more. He was stuck between wanting to live and giving up. Though it wasn't his style to just give in. His hand rose and rested on his stomach. He would not give in to the inner hollow. The inner hollow would never win, but he had done a lot of things because of him. So many things that he even began to fear himself. Ichigo knew that he couldn't allow such a thing to consume him, fear. Fear was just something that he could get over easily, but... not when it came to that hollow. He felt his hand rest against his face his eyes closing at the memories. The stories more to say of him being taken over since he couldn't remember anything. "_I don't have a name..." _ Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the voice in his head, it made him shiver the dark voice that haunted him. He stepped back away from the edge. Forgetting the voice he heard to match those words. Taking one last look at the city he turned his back, and began to walk away from it. It wasn't long before he found himself walking down the trail to the town again. Though something was bothering him in the distance. He could sense something...

"Ichigo!" A name called out to him and he turned around to see that it was one of his sisters, the feeling in the distance was completely lost. "You left us... Why did you do that?" She asked, the teared expression apparent in her face as Ichigo forced a smile and rested his hands against her head.

"It's alright, Yuzu." Ichigo said and saw his father and his other sister heading towards them. He had nearly forgotten that he came up here with them. He had ventured off alone. His feet just carrying him to a new location one step at a time. His father quickly suggested that Yuzu give him some time to himself. He looked like a man with a lot on his mind. Ichigo turned his head towards his father and let a causal smile form. One that was not forced for his siblings. He did not wish to worry his family. Turning away he began to walk back to town alone. Leaving them as they were, he knew that his father understood and they would be returning soon themselves. It was about an hour before he even reached the town it's self. He wondered to himself what that feeling was before. He reached into his pocket and dialed Urahara's number. It ran a few times before a familiar voice spoke into he phone. "Urahara, has there been any hollows near here today?" Ichigo asked taking a serious tone. Urahara on the other end rested his fan against his lips while he smirked.

"Are you that desperate for something to do Ichigo?" Urahara's voice bothered Ichigo's ears so much so that instead of blowing up he flipped the phone shut right on the their short conversation.

"Idiot. I don't care if I have something to do..." Ichigo said to himself while he started walking. Ichigo was wearing a different attire then most might wear in the winter months. Come to think of it, he was hardly wearing anything at all. A simple red jackt is all that he wore to cover himself from the cold. It was sudden but he shivered. He headed back to his home quickly. Once he was home he made himself some coco and walked up to his room, he had only taken a sip as he sat down on his bed. Feeling a little more then depressed. What he didn't know is because of his depressing mood that inside his inner world it was raining again. Hollow Ichigo hated the rain as much as Ichigo did, Ichigo leaned back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't even realize he was asleep, until he opened his eyes. That is when he found himself in the other world, his spiritual world.

The tall buildings had nothing but gray skies above them, thunder that rumble and rain that began to fall again. Hitting Ichigo hard on the face as he leaned up suddenly not understanding why it was that he was here. Turning as he heard a dark chuckle behind him he saw Hichigo. "Yo, King..." He said with a wave before his sword appeared into his hands. "You called?" Ichigo stood up and faced him, his face turning into a glare.

"I didn't call you." Ichigo stated and Hichigo chuckled.

"Oh? I could have sworn you were thinkin' about me." Hichigo's grin became darker as he stepped forward. It was only a few seconds before Ichigo was back on the ground away from the white man. He peered up at him.

"What do you want, why am I even here?" Ichigo demanded, as a response Hichigo's blade was thrust at him, he defend with his own and even knocked away Hichigo's blade, when he ran forward Hichigo pulled back on the black cloth. Bringing the blade back into his hands while he jumped back and met Ichigo's attack head on. "I wont ever let you win." Ichigo said as he put enough force in the blade to knock Hichigo back as his blade was hit from his hands. At this point Hichigo seemed to be annoyed, he then began to laugh as he pointed his finger at Ichigo.

"Your so pathetic Ichigo. You can't even really began to believe that you'd win against me, your _fear_ is what holds you back." Ichigo stood frozen and at this time Hichigo advanced. Even with out his blade, Ichigo rose his blade in the air, only to have Higicho rest his hands against Ichigo's. He forced the man back on the ground. Hichigo was now above Ichigo, his hands forcing the mans hands on the skyscraper. "You are to slow, king... what did I tell you?" He asked seeing Ichigo's expression change as he struggled. He was unable to break the grip from Hichigo. "If you make one little slip up... I'm going to take over... and now I think I should punish you.." Hichigo moved his free hand against Ichigo's face before gripping onto his jaw. He leaned down and licked Ichigo's lips before planting a kiss against him. Ichigo's eyes became wide and he shut them as his own body struggled against Hichigo's.

"Let me go!" Ichigo said as he opened his eyes to stare into the yellow eyes of his inner demon. They were so close right now. Hichigo had his hand against Ichigo's shoulder now. His nose was brushing just slightly up against Ichigo's. "Release me."

"I like it when you play tough Ichigo... but you wont get anywhere with me." He said before he chuckled and moved his head past Ichigo's and bit him directly on the shoulder near his neck. Ichigo cried out before deciding it was best not to make any noise. He chocked back anything else as Hichigo bit deeper into his shoulder. He closed his eyes as his body tensed. Hichigo leaned back and licked the blood from his lips. "I've marked you now." He said his eyes burning with lust as he peered down at Ichigo. Ichigo said nothing as he struggled again and Hichigo smirked, "Struggle King... and you are still goin' to lose."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said as his hands let go of the sword when he did that Hichigo let him go, leaning back just a little Ichigo thought it was his chance to finally get free from the man. When Ichigo went to lean up, Hichigo chuckled and put his hand on Ichigo's face and slammed it into the skyscraper. "Bastard."

"Hehehe, you think I'll go easy on you, your wrong Ichigo." Hichigo said before removing his obi and letting it go over one of Ichigo's wrist. It was a struggle that ensued over the course of a few minutes. It ended with Ichigo being beat and having his wrist tired together. Hichigo rested against him, his body between Ichigo's legs. Hichigo stroked the mans cheek which had blood dripping down from the top of his head. "Did ya give up king?"

"I'm not your king." Ichigo said in a defiant tone. "Now, get off me." Ichigo felt as Hichigo shifted and leaned up a bit more to pressing his hand against Ichigo's neck. Ichigo felt his breathing becoming more difficult, he closed his eyes and tried to pry the hand away with his tied hands, Hichigo didn't let go. He proved to have a harder grip then Ichigo might have imagined. Hichigo leaned up more as Ichigo struggled to breath and spread apart Ichigi's formal wear, he moved downward and pushed his hand into Ichigo's pants. Past his boxers and into his lower region where his finger tips played with the tip of Ichigo's groin. Releasing his throat Ichigo looked at the sky in a haze as the rain slowly began to stop. Closing his eyes he felt the pleasure that came from each stroke that Hichigo was giving him. He didn't understand why he stopped fighting him so suddenly. He wanted to scream out for him to stop but his body was betraying him. He panted. Ichigo had held his breath in for to long, Hichigo took advantage of this and kissed Ichigo on the lips, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He let it slide along Ichigo's. Ichigo gave into the kiss as his tongue pushed back against Hichigo's and the two shared a rather intimate moment. When Hichigo pulled back he yanked onto Ichigo's hair and looked into his defiant eyes. That was of course if this was to go any further then it was already going.

"I really hate that defiant look in your eyes. You think a few kisses will stop me from going further. Then you really are a fool Ichigo." Hichigo didn't call him King, he didn't tease him but he did want to make him suffer. Have his body betray him for Hichigo. It was then Hichigo began to kiss along Ichigo's neck, biting at him so often as his hand took a hand of Ichigo's groin and stroked it a bit more. "I don't think my hand will do much good." Hichigo said before pulling down on Ichigo's pants. Ichigo tried to stop him but it wasn't much of an effort due to his lack of free range with his hands. Honestly he felt rather weak at the moment. He didn't know why but he did. The wound on his neck stung horribly bad as well. Like as if it wouldn't ever heal, it was then he got a sinister feeling and a shiver erupted through out his tan skin. Leaving him in a rather visibly shaken site. Hichigo only chuckled and took a hold of Ichigo. Ichigo fell back on the skyscraper embarrassed as he groaned in pleasure from the contact of Hichigo's mouth. It was so warm and wet, he didn't know what to think. Ichigo closed his eyes feeling as Hichigo's tongue played with the tip of his groin causing more pleasure then Ichigo ever thought he'd get. He felt his body shivering all over from the new found excitement that over came him. He couldn't help but moan, and with in a few passing minutes he opened his eyes and mumbled that he felt himself about to cum. Hichigo didn't stop though he kept going until Ichigo released himself into his mouth, like a beast he drank down Ichigo's poison only to pull back and lick Ichigo's sensitive tip and watch him shiver and jerk from the sensitivity. Hichigo then rested his hands against his own pants before pushing them down and yanking off the rest of Ichigo's pants.

"...S-stop." Ichigo managed to say before Hichigo rested against him, his tip just barely playing with Ichigo's end as he waited a moment. He wouldn't push into him. No that would be a little cruel with no real lubricant. Then again Hichigo really didn't care if he broke or tore apart little Ichigo. He was here to do as he pleased to the man, giving him pleasure was his way of being nice to his King. Hichigo licked two of his fingers, sucking on them even slightly to get them very went before pushing them into Ichigo. Ichigo gripped to the shirt that Hichgo wore. His hands turning into fist as he felt his body shaking with pain. He didn't know what to do, or what he had done to really make his inner hollow act this way. He felt the tears brimming with in the corners of his eyes. He closed them wishing it was all a dream, he opened them to the pain he felt as the two fingers spread just slightly and let another finger into him. He was being violated. He wanted to get away. "... I don't want this." Ichigo said in a low tone before letting go of Hichigo's shirt and trying to scoot away from him. Hichigo rested his hand on Ichigo's throat and tightened the grip.

"Heh, what made ya think I was givin' ya a chance to want it or not?" Ichigo gave him a dark glare as he continued to feel the man violate him with his fingers. It wasn't long before Hichigo removed his fingers and spit into his hand he rubbed himself and moaned a little from the sensation as he pushed into Ichigo. "So warm, King." Hichigo teased.

"...I-it... it hurts..." Ichigo said as his body cringed as Hichigo slowly pushed deeper into him, soon enough though after a few thrust Ichigo began to feel pleasure with in the pain. He couldn't help but cling to the man that forced himself on him. He felt conflicted with in himself. He hated him... but he felt something else for the demon. Ichigo peered up at him, looking at that smirk he wore. His eyes shifted to Ichigo's. Both of them looking deep into the others eyes before Hichigo kissed Ichigo suddenly. Ichigo blinked at the sudden passion that Hichigo was having with the other, as if the intense connection between them was making it all the more better. Ichigo couldn't hold back any longer, his lips parted and he let himself moan right next to Hichigo's ear. Hichigo hit any sensitive nerves with in Ichigo that he could, hearing his master... no his King in pleasure was more then exhilarating to him. He bit onto Ichigo's ear causing Ichigo to make a little noise from the pain it caused. The two only continued the passion till Hichigo felt himself release inside Ichigo. Hichigo felt himself restraining to want to keep going with the man, he leaned against Ichigo after pulling out of him, Ichigo nuzzled closer to him. Ichigo didn't know why he wanted to be next to the man that forced himself onto him but he wanted to be. He closed his eyes, Hichigo watched him as his eyes closed, a sneer written on his face. He chuckled darkly before Ichigo's eyes opened and he jumped up. He fell face forward right onto the floor. He squirmed to get up, his body didn't feel sore, he stood as if nothing had happened in his room. The images of what happened flashed before his mind, he whimpered before stepped back and falling back onto his bed. He laid down staring at the ceiling his mind wondering if it was all just a dream. "...It had to be. Just a dream...what a nightmare." Ichigo mumbled.

"Listen King and listen good." Hichigo said making Ichigo's eyes look around the room only to find it empty. He rested his hand on his chest.

"What do you want Hollow?" Ichigo asked with in thought.

"...You might be the king of this body, but inside here... inside your soul. I am the King... and I will have you again. So enjoy your freedom.. Till I call for ya." Hichgo said before leaving behind a maniacal laughter, causing Ichigo to close his eyes. He rested his hand against his hand as his other remained on his chest. He couldn't believe it.. the dream he thought he had was real. He looked at his wrist, dark faint marks were on them from the Obi. He stood and quickly made his way to the bathroom where he looked in the mirror and tugged down on his shirt. There was a infections looking bite there and Ichigo's eyes came closer together as he glared at it. "...A gift suited for King." The voice mocked Ichigo, he learned against the mirror he was so sure his inner Hollow could see his expression.


End file.
